Lights
by SkyLand
Summary: It's been already 2 years since Ai and Syo started dating. They finished school and they started living together. When the life seems perfect and you think that nothing can go wrong... Then Syo's childhood love comes back to take him back... but who is that guy? WARNING:Yaoi! Don't like it? Don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sky here and welcome to my new story!**

** As you can see from the name it's called Lights. This is a second part of my first story FOREVER. If you still haven't read it, you should first read it and then come back to this one.**

**I really didn't want to stop writting about Ai and Syo so that's why I wrote this.**

**I hope you like it and well, Enjoy!**

* * *

**"LIGHTS"**

**Chapter I**

***Best Moment Can Be Ruined In Second ***

It has been already a two years since we started going out. That time was and is the happiest in my entire life. Right now I don't even know how I would live if I wouldn't have met Ai. Well, probably I wouldn't had to stay in the hospital for so long and go through a very hard time but… it was worth it because now I can live a happy life with Ai, of course it's kind of hard to keep a secret from reporters but it's been already 2 years and everything seems to go smoothly…

I opened my eyes. Like always, I appeared in a white room. No, don't worry it's not a hospital. It's a bedroom. I turned to the left side and like always I saw Ai sleeping near me. It was dark in a room because every night, before going to sleep, we shut down the curtains that reporters (if they come) wouldn't see that we are sleeping together.

"Ai… wake up." I leaned a little closer and kissed him on a check. Suddenly Ai's hands grabbed my arm and pushed me down on a bed. I looked into his eyes. They were sparkling like little blue diamonds. "You… you were awake, weren't you?" He smiled with a smile that he only showed to me. No one but me.

"What? Noo" You could hear a smirk in his voice. "I just woke up but not like you, I have fast reflexes." I laughed quietly. Ai leaned closer to me and kissed my lips, then slowly slid his tongue inside my mouth. Like all the other times I closed my eyes and let pleasure take over my body.

"Ai… we just woke up." I said right after he took his tongue out of my mouth. He looked at me with his blue diamond color eyes.

"Ok, ok." He looked like he was disappointed. I didn't want him to be mad so I grabbed the edge of his shirt.

"Just don't be mad, ok? I'm pretty tired after yesterday." I laughed a little.

"Well, I was a little rough on you yesterday." I blushed and turned to other side of bed.

Well, our lives became like that. Over these two years we finished school. We became a duet and we are pretty popular… Just so you know we started living together! We bought a beautiful house near the lake that is surrounded by forest. It's a really nice place and town is just 5 miles away, and city is not so far too. It's almost perfect place to live. Almost.

I jumped out of the bed and went to the balcony. It was a warm morning, well probably because it was June and just a thought of my birthday (which was this week) made me so, so happy. If you want to know I will be turning 19 this year and I'm really excited. Not just because I will be starting a new year with Ai, I'm happy because… well… You can say that I'm really waiting for my birthday night because Ai told me that it's going to be special! He told me that it's going to be most beautiful thing ever!

"Boo!" I gasped and took a few steps back because I was afraid that it might be a reporter but I felt relief when I saw that it was Ai.

"Ai… you… you scared a shit out of me!" He laughed and hugged me from behind. I blush and turned my head to other side.

It was a really beautiful morning, probably because we lived in a nice place. Suddenly I saw a man fishing in a lake. I poked Ai and showed him he. He just smiled.

"We should wave." He said and I happy agreed to that.

We started waving and we were really happy when the person in a boat waved back. Person was a young boy, slim, around our age and he had black hair. You could tell from his appearance that he was fishing but… no one fishes here.

"Ai-" I was cut by him saying to be quit.

"I know no one ever fishes here. It's suspicious." Ai was still holding me from behind. I was shocked when I saw that the young boy had camera in his hands and it was facing directly at us. I froze… I couldn't even move. Everything… everything that we created will be destroyed if he clicks that button…

I felt a force that was pushing me back. Ai threw me in the house and locked balcony's doors. When I finally understood what just happened, I looked up and for the first time I saw Ai's scared face. He was scared just as much as I was.

"Did he…" He was panting and looking at me at the same time. "Do you think he took a picture?" I asked him while my heart my beating like crazy.

"I-I don't know..."

**Later**

We made sure that all the curtains would we closed and all the doors would be locked. We couldn't risk our future and love.

We were sitting under the window near the main door. Well more practically Ai was the one who was sitting, I was laying on his lap.

"You know what?" I started talking.

"Hmm?"

"You never introduced me to your family and I never introduced you to mine." I looked up and saw his confused face.

"Syo," He started. "My family is well… expressionless just like me but that doesn't mean that they don't feel anything, if they found out that their son is a gay and you are my boyfriend…"

'_What? What would happen then?'_

"They might separate us…" I was shocked.

"B-but don't they want you to be happy?" I tried to smile but that wasn't working at all.

"No, they don't. All they want is a successor to their family, they want a grandchild, so if they knew that that's impossible…"

"They would do anything to separate us…" I finished his sentence. I tightly hugged him. "But that's harsh, don't you think so?" I didn't even felt when I started crying.

"Syo… you really are a crybaby." He laughed after saying that. Well I can't say that I was sad too. I just thought that it might be fun to have his family on our side.

I felt his hand on my face. I looked at him. His eyes looked just like the first time we touched. He leaned near and kissed me. His lips felt hot yet they were so soft. He pushed me down on the ground, for a second all I could see was ceiling but then I saw Ai's face again. He was smiling.

"You... really like to piss me off, don't you?" He nodded and kisses me again and again. He licked my lip asking for entrances. I opened my mouth and at that right moment he slid his tongue inside. It felt so hot and his every kiss became more and more passionate.

Ai started unbuttoning my shirt. At the moment when he unbuttoned last button I covered my face.

"Syo… This isn't the first time, why are you felling so shy?" I looked at him with totally red face.

"I don't know." I lied. I felt shy because today my body was acting on his own so it was a little embarrassing. "We should at least go to the bedroom…" I said quietly. He smiled and nodded.

"That's the best idea you came up with today, congratulations!"

"W-what?! Ai! Don't take me as an idiot-" Once again I was shut by his lips. "Ok… fine." I barely said it because I was so embarrass.

Ai lifted me from the ground and carried me upstairs to the bedroom. When he opened the door I saw usual view. White room, sand color bed, fireplace, table made out of glass, a few bookshelves filed with books and few painting, and of course photos of us.

He threw me on a bed and got on top of me. I was already without the shirt so Ai took his own off too. We started kissing again and again, and again, and again. His head went a little lower and he started licking and sucking my neck. Then he pressed his lips to one of my nipples and started sucking it too.

"Ah, Ai! N-not there! Nghh…" I started moaning. I felt that I'm getting harder every second. Ai's hand slowly started moving down.

"Mhhm, you're already hard." I clearly heard smirk in his voice. Ai looked at me and at the same time started unzipping my pants.

"Ai! W-wait! Reporter might still be here… Mhhm…" He pressed his lips to mine and at that right moment, the room doors opened and I saw the only person that I never wanted to see me like this.

"S-Syo…" My eyes widen.

"Kaoru…" I couldn't believe. Right there, was standing my brother.

Ai looked at me, then at Kaoru, at me, then again at Kaoru.

"Umm… yeah, sorry to distract this dramatic moment for both of you… but why is there another Syo in the room?" I blinked and gave 'seriously?' look to Ai. He just sighed and gave me 'I just wanted to break this mood in this room, you don't have to be so mean.' look.

"Syo, what is the meaning of this!?" Kaoru shouted. He looked pretty angry… there is just one question, why?

"Kaoru…"

End of Chapter I

* * *

**Hey, Sky here. If you liked the story please leave a review and add this to your favorite, it would help me a lot c:**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi and Welcome! Sky here. Thanks for reading this chapter :) **

**Don't forget to leave a review! Just say what you think about story because I need to know if you like it or not :)**

**Don't forget to follow too~**

**Lights out!**

* * *

**Chapter II**

***Forgotten past!?***

The moment that I feared the most has finally came.

Imagine. You come into the room and you see too guys on the bed kissing each other, and one of them is your brother. You don't know the other one but you soon realize that he is on top of your brother. They are both half naked and when you finally realize what is happening…

"What the fuck are you doing Syo!?" Kaoru shouted.

"Kaoru… I-" I looked at very confused and angry twin. "I have absolutely no explanation for this."

"Syo… I think we got caught…" Ai whispered into my ear. I looked at him.

"You know somehow, right now you're very childish." I said with a smirk in my voice.

"Oi!" We both blinked and turned to face Kaoru again. "I asked you a question Syo! What is the meaning of this!?" He screamed.

"Umm… well… now how do I put this into words." No Ideas came into my head. I felt like I'm about to break.

"Well as you see, we are in the middle of SOMETHING." Ai said.

"… You realize that I do understand that, right?" Kaoru answered.

"Then why do you even ask?" I almost held myself from laughing even thought this situation was so intense.

"… Syo! Go downstairs now!" He looked so scary…

I remember I hated my childhood. It was the worst time of my life, even thought I can't clearly remember it. All I remember is that, almost all time I spent was in the hospital's bed because I had and still have heart problems. But I wasn't always alone because Kaoru was there for me and stuff. He always said that he loved me, so even in the worst times I felt happy because I knew I had someone there for me…

I was sitting in the living room with Kaoru. Ai went shopping for groceries saying that we need time to talk alone.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" He started screaming at me. "Syo, you're both men!"

"So what…" I felt so miserable, I always thought that he would accept me the way I am.

"So what!? Syo! Wake up! You almost died and it was his entire fault!" Ah… no… it wasn't like that.

Tears started running down my face.

"B-but… We love each other. W-why can't you just understand?" I was looking at the floor. Head between my knees. I was crying. 'why can't he just accept me the way I'm?'

"It's unfair…" I looked up.

"Huh?" What's unfair?

"You said that you Loved me, Syo… then why are you with him?" I looked at him with a extra confused face.

I do know that I kept saying that when I was a child, but now, now is different. That thing with love was a brotherly love, nothing else!

"Umm… Kaoru, ha… what are you talking about?" I could see from his face that his mood changed immediately after I said that sentence.

"So you really don't remember our 14th birthday party, huh?"

"Wha- ah…" I forgot… I forgot, I forgot, I FORGOT! "On that birthday we…"

"Exactly." I looked at him absolutely pale. I forgot…

Flashback

"_Syo… dad and mom won't make it today…"_

"_I know." I said._

"_Then why are you still waiting for them?" Kaoru said with a sad voice._

_It was our birthday. It supposed to be a great day, but mom and dad got stuck in their work, it rained, and I hated rain the most._

_We were in a living room eating our birthday cake and drinking cider. Kaoru was sitting on sofa and I was on the ground._

"_Come." He said._

_I stood up and walked near him. I just sat on sofa, a little farther from him. I looked at him and he said the same thing again. He hugged me from behind. I felt so embarrassed. I wonder why that was._

"_Syo… I want to kiss you." I froze then looked at him with a confused look. "I can't?"_

"_That's not it… you, you can…" He gave me a warm smile, and then moved closer._

_My first kiss was taken by my brother and I wasn't mad or sad at all. I felt happy because I loved him._

"_One more time, ok?" I nodded and just went with a flow._

_After few kissed he pushed me down, then kissed me again and then somehow his tongue appeared in my mouth. I felt so hot._

"_Dammit… I want you so bad." I was all red, I didn't know if it was from alcohol or it was from embarrassment._

"_Umm… that's, well…" I looked at him with eyes that I shouldn't have let him see. "Ok."_

"_I love you, Syo."_

"_I love you too, Kaoru… ah!"_

End of flashback

"Do you remember now? That night?" I was shocked. How could I forget something like that.

"That's… no… I…" I was so confused, now I remembered that day to well! "I… actually lost my virginity with you…?" I felt so miserable, all this time, I thought that Ai was the one who took it…

"That's right." He said with a smirk in his voice.

I felt I was getting more and more angry. Guess I couldn't hold it in anymore and probably that's what seduced him.

"Well you know what? Fuck you Kaoru, FUCK YOU!" I was so angry I could barely look at him. "You know you just come here and start talking this kind of thing! You were mad at me several minutes ago because I was gay, but you should look at yourself!"

After I said that I felt good, but I didn't think how Kaoru would react to that…

"Huh, look whose talking." He started moving near me. I took a few steps back, but only at the end I realized that I have nowhere to go because there was a fucking wall in my way!

He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned near me. I wasn't scared. I knew what he is going to do.

"Kaoru don't-" He pressed his lips against mine.

I knew I only loved Ai, but while Kaoru was kissing me I didn't felt grossed out or anything like that. It actually gave me the same felling, the same mood that Ai gave to me every time we kissed...

"Let go! Kaoru!" I started crying but he still wasn't letting go. He acted as he didn't hear me at all.

My mind was so messed up, I couldn't think clear.

"O-Oi! Where are you touching!?" Kaoru's hand moved down. "We are brothers! Twins!... Stop it Kaoru… Ah…AH!" He pressed him lips to mine once again and found his way in my mouth with his tongue.

"STOP IT! FUCK OFF!" I screamed. I couldn't control my emotions.

His hand let go of my waist. I fell on ground. I was so scared and confused at that moment.

"Syo… I'm sorry, but… I can't control myself…" I looked up and saw his blushed face.

He started moving near me and I had nowhere to run. He kneeled right before me and leaned closer.

"Stop… please…"

"I love you, Syo. You love me too, right? You told me that." I clearly heard smirk in his voice.

Kaoru reached out for my head and started licking my neck.

"No… Stop it… STOP IT! AI! AI!" I screamed with all power that I had and at that right moment I felt pain in my throat**. **It hurt like hell… I, I couldn't day even a word…

I don't know what would have happened if Ai hasn't came back at that right moment. I saw his expression. From surprised and cold face, to angry full of hatred face.

He walked near me and Kaoru. He pulled and threw Kaoru away from me then leaned near and hugged me. He saw how horrible my face looked. It was all red and puffy from crying.

"Are you alright." He asked

I wanted to say yes, but my voice didn't let me. When I tried to talk it hurt like shit. Ai noticed that and looked at me like I was someone pitiful (probably because at that right moment I was…).

"You…" Ai looked at Kaoru and then walked near him. "You low life! He is your own brother! What the fuck do you thing you were doing!?" For the first time he looked so angry.

"Well, if you didn't see I was about to kiss him again-" Ai punched Kaoru and he collapsed, but quickly stood up.

"Syo," I looked at him. "Just so you know, I don't think mom and dad are going to approve this." I froze. He wasn't going to tell them this, right? "See you soon…"

Kaoru walked through the door and few minutes later I heard his car drive away. Ai ran near me and hugged me.

"Are you alright?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

'I can't talk…' He understood it. He wasn't happy about it at all. He was furious.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."

End of chapter II

* * *

**Syo-** Well this doesn't look good...

**Sky- **It's not like you're going to die... maybe.

**Syo-** WHAT?! NO NO NO NO!

**Sky- **I'm kidding :DD

**Syo**- I'm going to punch you...

**Sky- **Try and you're dead!

**Syo-**... Um... No thank you.

**Sky- **xD

* * *

**Hey, Sky here. If you liked the story please leave a review and add this to your favorite, it would help me a lot c:**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Sky here! I'm sorry! I know I am really late with this chapter. I just had some problems with my dad's health and mom's too. I hope you forgive me .!**

* * *

**So here is another chapter with Syo trying to figure out which one he loves! Hope you enjoy!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Just say what you think about this story because I need to know if you like it or not! :)**

**Don't forget to follow too~**

**Lights out!**

* * *

**Chapter III**

***Heart that won't choose***

"He should speak for a few days or it will only get worse." The doctor said.

"Shit…" Ai said it so quietly, that only I was able to hear it, probably because he was sitting right beside me.

Ai took my hand and we walked out of the doctors' room. He was talking quietly to himself, but I didn't find it strange or anything, is just… I think I feel the same way he does. I mean now many of our plans were ruined and there was no mood.

**Later**

So like you already know, I couldn't talk and every time I tried to talk my throat hurt like a bitch. So yeah…

We were driving home. It was raining and I had to use stupid notebook if I wanted to talk.

I took a pencil and started witting. I wrote 'This is such a "perfekt" day. Ai looked at the notebook.

"Yeah… and Syo you made a mistake while writing 'perfect'." I blushed and looked away. 'Stupid Ai, correcting my mistakes and stuff.' I thought to myself.

'What ever' I wrote.

"Syo 'whatever' is one word, not two." AHHHHH! He is pissing me off!

'I don't care! You know I got C in English…' He laughed a bit and didn't say a word till we drove back home.

At home

I sat on the chair, I was exhausted. Slowly I closed my eyes and relaxed. I fell asleep.

**~Dream**

"_Syo!" Someone ran into my room. That person looked sad and angry at the same time._

"_K-Kaoru..?" I called out him name when I realized it was him._

_Kaoru looked kind of… small, not like he looks now. 'Oh, it must be one of those dreams, my flashbacks…'._

"_Dammit Syo!" He screamed. "I told you not to go alone! Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" I looked at him. He looked so cute…_

"_Kaoru..? You know what?" I glared at me._

"_What?"_

"_You're so cute when you're mad_" I smiled. I saw him turning away and when he finally looked at me again his face was red."

"_Syo," He said calmly. "Do you understand that because of your stupidity you are in a hospital again?" He said with a smirk in his voice._

_I knew it, that what I did (whatever he was talking about, these kind of thing used to happen a lot when I was a kid) stupid but, I guess I know about which one he is talking…_

_It was a week before Christmas and I was so excited about it that I forgot to buy a present for Kaoru. I remember I bought this a teddy bear with 'I love you' sign on it. It was really cute and looked a lot like Kaoru, so I thought that it would be a great present for Kaoru. Of course, I wasn't careful on my way home. Even though Kaoru wanted to go with me, I couldn't let him. I was buying him a present! And I think like most people I didn't want him to know._

_And right now I was at the hospital because on my way back my chest started to hurt and I had to call an ambulance because if I hadn't it may have been way worse._

"_I'm sorry…" I said with quiet voice._

"_Huh, whatever, now please tell me where you were going, please?" I looked at him and saw a gently smile on his face._

"_A teddy bear."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I bought you a Christmas present. I teddy bear that looks a lot like you." I said and looked away._

"_Y-you what? You went to buy me a Christmas present?" I nodded. After that I heard a heavy _sigh._ "So I guess it is my fault then." I looked at him with a surprised face. I wasn't expecting him to say these kind of word. I thought he was going to scold me._

"_It's ok… I mean I'm alright because, well I was buying a gift for the person I love and-" I was shut by Kaoru's lips._

"_Then I forgive you. I love you Syo." He smiled and then… black… then words appeared on that lonely black color._

_**Do you know…?**_

_No…_

_**Which one you love…?**_

_I don't know…_

_**Kaoru… or Ai…?**_

_Which one? I can't choose between them, I love them both…_

_**Which one more…?**_

_Don't ask me that…_

_**In that case… Kaoru is going to leave you…**_

_What…?_

_I saw to people standing a little further away from me. Ai and Kaoru. Kaoru and Ai… but Kaoru is disappearing…_

"_N-no… Kaoru! Kaoru!_

**_~End of the dream_**

"Kaoru!" I screamed and heavy pain immediately went through my throat. After that I heard footsteps coming from second floor and after a few seconds I saw Ai.

"Syo what's wrong!?"

I didn't even felt when I started crying and not because I felt pain, it was because Kaoru… What if he is really going to leave me? What if he is going to disappear just like in my dream… NO! I-I don't want that…!

"Syo!" I felt someone grabbing my shoulders.

"My tears wouldn't stop…" I said very quietly because it would hurt other way. "Ai… Why do I have to choose..? Why does it have to be so complicated?" I hugged Ai who was very confused. He did understand what I said but I guess, he didn't want to understand… After a few minutes he hugged me to.

"Don't worry, I will always be besides you, so don't worry, ok? Please… calm down."

I was crying I just couldn't stop. That image of Kaoru disappearing was just… horrible…

**Few days later**

_**Choose, Choose, Choose, Choose, Choose, Choose, Choose, Chose,**_

_**Choose, Choose, Choose, Choose, Choose, Choose, Choose, Choose,**_

_**Choose! Choose! Choose! Choose!**_

_Stop it…_

_**Choose! Choose! Choose! Choose! **_

_**Choose already!**_

_NOOOO!_

"AHHH!" Why… why do I have to keep dreaming that!?

"Calm down." A pair of hands were already hugging me, trying to calm me down.

"I don't want to choose… I don't want to… Ai…"

"You don't have to. Shhh, everything is going to be alright."

I squeezed near Ai. He was warm. He was alive… but, what about Kaoru? Is he okay? What if he needs help right now? I… I need to know!

I stood up and went through the door but before that I checked if Ai was sleeping and after that I went downstairs.

It wasn't really dark in the living room, probably because there was a huge window and the moonlight was coming through it. Although it wasn't that easy to see yet.

I went near a small bookshelf with a phone lying on it. I took the phone and typed Kaoru's phone number… Pyp…Pyp…Pyp…

"Hello? Kaoru's speaking." His voice was gentle as ever so I felt really relieved when I heard it.

"Umm, hey…" There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Syo? Is that you?"

"Y-yeah…" It was so hard to talk and I had no idea why…

"Do you know that it's 1a.m right now? And, why would you even call me?" He sounded tired and sleepy.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok…" I sat on the ground near that huge window and started talking before he even got a chance. "I've… been having dreams where I have to choose one of you."

"You mean me or Ai?" He interrupted.

"Huh, yeah and not just these kinds of dreams…" It was quiet for a minute. "I keep dreaming the past, our most precious moments together but every time in the end the screen goes black and I see the same words 'choose'…-"

"Do you want me to come over right now?" He sounded a little happy and relieved, maybe because he knew that I cared about him?

"Y-yeah… just don't ring the bell, I don't want Ai to wake up."

"Ok." I heard a small laugh.

I knew what I did was wrong. What if he is going to do the same thing again? What if… 'no, no, no. That's not going to happen, what am I even thinking? I called him myself but I don't think he is an idiot to do something bad again… or is he?' I thought to myself over and over the same thing when I heard someone knocking the window. That huge one. It was Kaoru.

"Open the window." He said quietly. I stood up and walked near that windows door (It was actually a balcony) and opened them.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi…" He looked so beautiful for some reason, even though we look the same but he was… I don't know… He was more… something.

I stretched out my arms and hugged him. He looked surprised but hugged me too.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" I said barely crying.

"Why? Do those dreams really scare you?" I nodded and he hugged me even tighter. "Come one, they're just dreams, they can't change the reality."

"But, what if you will really disappear? What will I do then?!" I didn't felt that I shouted that.

"Syo… Do you really care about me so much?" His expression changed into sad one.

"Of course I do! You… you're special for me after all." I blushed a little and looked away.

"And what about Ai?"

"He's a different thing!" I said immediately. I didn't felt that I started crying. What the fuck. What's wrong with me? Why do I even care so much? It's not like I love him or anything… or maybe I do…? But I love Ai!

"Do you love me, Syo?" I looked at him and instantly nodded. "Then come with me, leave him and come live with me, with your family." He smiled.

"I can't…" I pushed him away.

"Why?"

"Because I can't just leave him! I love him more than anything else in the world…" He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"More than me? Your own brother?" I nodded.

"Like I said, I just can't decide… I love you both so-." He grabbed my arm and pushed me on sofa. Then he pressed his lips to mine. I tried to fight him back, I promise you that! Is just I had no power, he was way stronger than me.

"Nghh, Mm, ah… Kaoru stop-" He licked lower lip and I let out a slight moan. He took a chance and slid his tongue in my mouth. It was so hot…

After a few minutes of kissing like this he released me.

"Think Syo, which one." He was on his way when he stopped and looked at me. "I'm not going to give up now, not now when you finally told me how you feel about me again." H walked through the balcony doors and left me alone crying on the sofa.

"B-but I can't decide..!"

End of chapter III

* * *

**Syo- **Why is it so difficult?!

**Me**- Because you're just stupid and can't decide...

**Syo-** Don't call me like that!

**Kaoru**- Well she is saying true...

**Syo**- Kaoru! You to?!

**Kaoru**- Well you're rejecting ME,

**Ai- **Well i hope you won't cheat on me :)

**Syo- **Of course I will not!

* * *

**Hey, Sky here. If you liked the story please leave a review and add this to your favorite, it would mean a lot to me.**

**If you have any requests or suggestions leave me a PM.**

**Love, Sky**


End file.
